Puddle
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Gippal liked tugging on Rikku's braids, and yet, they were mysteriously not there.


**Puddle**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Standard Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Gippal liked tugging on Rikku's braids, and yet, they were mysteriously not there.  
**A/N:** Happy Birthday Lost and Never Found! You are awesome! (and without you around I've stopped writing, bad me. Exploration of a random theory (a favorite of mine that doesn't have anything to do with Desert Rose) to why Rikku wears braids and no other Al Bhed does. (As Desert Rose covers the whole princess thing.) When I got near to the end of this story, randomly my I-Tunes started to play Elvis' A Little Less Conversation. I was not only amused but it fit so well.

Gippal talked to Yuna, but he watched Rikku. It usually wasn't hard to watch Rikku. She was easy on the eyes and she was always moving. When they were around each other, they started to move in sync with each other. It could be amusing or disturbing or exceptionally relaxing for a reason he didn't know how to verbalize.

Her braids were gone, every loop, every bead, even the ones behind her ears. She stood still, her arms crossed too high above her chest to be called crossed. If he didn't know better he'd think she was hugging herself. She stared at her boot tops and he wasn't sure if she was really seeing them. And she'd seemed fine not three minutes ago when they'd approached the temple. She'd been smiling and happy.

Then a minute into the conversation once any and all attention was off her, this.

Yuna turned away, looking pleased with their not so important negotiations. Rikku's head jerked up and he watched her force a smile onto her lips.

They started to leave. He grabbed Rikku's arm. "Hey." He said, keeping his tone soft. "Rikku."

She turned her head and only her ponytail swayed. And it was wrong, it was oh so wrong. She blinked. "You remembered my name."

He rolled his eyes. "I always remember your name." He resisted the urge to brush her bangs away from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted.

"Just a minute." Gippal shouted back. Damn it. He and Rikku were talking. Yuna might be family, but Rikku was his friend _first._ Whatever business they had could _not_ be that urgent.

"I should go." Rikku turned away and tried to break free from his arm, but his grip was stronger than she remembered.

"Where are your braids, Ku?"

Her shoulder's sagged. "Pops," She swallowed. "Pops broke the betrothal." She inhaled raggedly. Gippal's jaw dropped, his eye widening until it felt he couldn't widen it anymore. Inwardly, his brain reeled. Cid had broke Rikku's betrothal. The betrothal he'd negotiated when she was a baby. Why? Rikku's eyes were on the ground so she didn't see his shock. "He won't tell me why." She answered his unspoken question.

"Bu-but, that's a good thing right? You can date now." It sounded stupid even coming out of his mouth.

She screwed her face up and looked sideways at him. "I could always date, Gip." She thought he was being stupid, he could tell, but still. She shivered a little and reached up to hug herself again. Gippal let her go long enough to wrap his arms around her. Poor girl was in shock and she was trying to go on with letting the others think she was all right and normal, too stupid and brave by half. She gulped. "I know it's stupid. It's just, you know, something that was always there and even if- if I didn't get the happy ending I wanted, there was always this. I could pretend that even if I didn't know who he was that I would be content. I had a future and now-" She broke off for a moment. "I don't." She finished in a whisper.

He rubbed her back. He didn't get it. Why wouldn't she have a future with someone? She was pretty and smart and had money and connections and was fun to be around and had a really hot little body. He'd date her in a heartbeat if- well, now that the betrothal wasn't a problem he would date her in a heartbeat. It still didn't explain why she was still so upset about it. "When?"

"A few hours ago."

Well, that explained it. She hadn't a chance to really work through it yet. And how hadn't anyone else noticed the important sign that she'd taken her braids out? Did they not know? It would be like Rikku to keep the whole thing to herself, especially since she didn't know who the guy was. But _still_. He opened his mouth to say more.

He hadn't reckoned on Paine or Yuna mentioning what was going on to Rikku's brother.

"Hey!" Anikki shouted. "You let go of her!"

Gippal jerked his head around to glare at Anikki. Damn it. He'd just gotten to the whole crux of the problem and the guy who should have been doing the whole comforting thing _in the first place_ was _interrupting_ him_._ Aw, hell, he wasn't good with words when it came to this type of stuff anyways. He'd just bungle it all up and Rikku would get mad at him and yeah. He didn't want Rikku to be mad at him. He liked her and well, now that she wasn't betrothed and off limits, (he had his honor after all,) he could tell her so. He looked down at her. She was staring at his chest. He didn't think she'd even heard her brother. Good thing, she'd be sputtering and screaming at Anikki.

He put a finger under chin and tilted her face up. Screw Anikki. Fuck words. He'd _show_ Rikku why she didn't have a problem. He knew he shouldn't. Rikku was distraught but- he just wanted to see her smile again without it being forced, fake or painted on.

He kissed her. It stayed gentle and chaste for roughly three seconds.

Rikku opened her mouth for him. Gippal was kissing her. Her crush, the love of her life that she never _thought_ would show any interest in her. She wrapped her hands around his suspenders as her knees turned to jelly. Her senses swam with his cologne and she could feel all the blood rushing everywhere as her pulse pounded in her ears. She didn't even hear Anikki start screaming. No, she was focused on Gippal's lips and Gippal's tongue and the heat from his body and the hand on her back stroking the base of her spine sending tingles shooting throughout her entire body. She curled her tongue along his as he explored her mouth. Her toes curled trying to dig into the soles of her boots. There was heat and there was friction and tingles and it was oh so good.

Anikki's rage and threats finally pierced Gippal's consciousness. He broke the kiss and turned his head to glare at Anikki more.

Rikku didn't notice. The kiss was over far too quickly for her liking. The world spun. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and trying to sync hers with his. She didn't dare let go of his suspenders. They were the only things keeping her upright.

Gippal rubbed his thumb along Rikku's cheek. "If you don't want me holding her, you should _talk_ to her once in a while and comfort her when she needs it."

"I do talk to her! And is _that_ your way of comforting her."

Gippal decided to ignore the second sentence. "Oh sure, so, you knew that Cid had broken off her betrothal or are you just blind and a moron?"

Yuna stuttered. "Rikku's betrothed?"

Anikki ignored her and waved his arms. "He did what! You're lying. Let her go. Father wouldn't do that."

"No. And why wouldn't he? Can you give me one reason why Cid couldn't suddenly change his mind about something that important? You know what this means now. She's a free agent. She can date _any_ boy she damn well pleases and you can do nothing about it." Gippal made his voice sound nasty. "You've had it easy, now any jerk with an agenda can come along and try to woo your baby sis."

Anikki squawked and sputtered.

Paine watched with her arms crossed, no doubt enjoying the latest round of entertainment provided by her friends and co-workers.

Gippal raised his eyebrow. "Are you gonna be the one to tell her that she can't do as she pleases now?"

"Of course I can, I'm her brother."

"Yeah. Do that and you'll end up unconscious from her gut punch." He snorted.

Anikki sneered. "And what about you? You start making decisions for her and she'll gut you, as well."

"Good thing I'm not that dumb."

"If she can choose any guy she pleases, she might not choose _you._ You'll just use her like every other girl you get your hands on. She _knows_ that you're a player."

"Damn it, Anikki. This isn't about _me._"

"Cid wouldn't retract the betrothal anyways. You are lying." Anikki pointed at him. "Now, let her go."

Yuna edged towards Paine. "Did you know Rikku was betrothed?"

"No." Paine muttered back.

Gippal spread his fingers on Rikku's back. "Get your head out of the sand and _look_ past the fact I'm holding her close." Gippal had just about enough of Anikki.

Anikki shifted his eyes. He stilled, face paling and then reddening. He swore a vicious oath, kicked the ground and stomped back to the Celsius. Gippal sighed.

Paine shifted her weight on her feet. "Well, all that you've managed to prove is that you can turn a girl into a puddle with your kiss."

"What?" Gippal frowned. He couldn't do that. His kiss did _not_ do that. He'd kissed quite a few girls and never had _that_ reaction.

Paine just looked at him.

He looked down at Rikku and did exactly what he told Anikki to do, _looked_. She leaned against him, completely pliable and without a murmur of complaint. He loosened the pressure he had on her back and she swayed. He immediately tightened it. Paine sniggered.

He waved his free hand at her. "Go away and let me deal with this."

Yuna covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Suuure."

Paine shook her head and turned away. "Come on Yuna. Rikku is where she wants to be anyways."

Yuna leaned her head close. "You think-"

"Plain as day."

"Ooh. I get it now."

Gippal sighed. What was _that_ about? Girls. He cupped Rikku's face again trying to get her attention. His thumb ran over her lips. "Rikku."

She tilted her head up. She stared at him, mind churning. He didn't say anything. He could see that she was thinking. She stared at his lips, slightly pink and so full and sensuous and licked her own. It wasn't fair that a man had such lips. He'd kissed her without any dares or bets or anything. He'd kissed her of his own free will and maybe that meant something. Sure, she wasn't in the greatest of states right now and he _held_ her. He _saw_ that she was hurt and he _held_ her and maybe, maybe she was misinterpreting it and maybe she shouldn't. It just felt… right and she loved him. And now she had a chance with him, it could be a bad idea, but she was going to take it.

She shoved up onto her tiptoes. She used his suspenders for leverage and she kissed him.

He moaned in the back of his throat and pressed her closer. She slid her arms around his neck as their mouths opened, tongues tangling. They broke the kiss, and she rested her forehead against his.

He twisted his head and kissed her savagely. His eye closed and he pulled back slowly.

"Gippal." She whispered. Her eyes hooded.

"Mmm."

She giggled. She couldn't help it.

He opened his eye and met hers. "That's what I've been missing. Rikku smiles."

She grinned. "Oh?"

His mouth ran ahead of his brain. He was saying things before he even decided he would do them. "So, um, yeah, I'll see what I can do about getting your braids back." He licked his lips and could still taste her lip-gloss. "To me."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "To-to you?"

He lowered his eye to her chest and tapped his fingers on her spine. "Unless you don't want me."

"Want you? You- you-" She sputtered. "Yes, I want you, but so does half the Al Bhed female population." He lifted his eye and grinned at her. She turned further pink. "You- you." She inhaled. "But what if this, this, whatever, doesn't work out?"

"I think we have a slightly higher probable chance of working out than you and some guy whose name we don't even know." He said and leaned closer, voice turning husky.

"Meanie." She whispered before his lips covered hers again. He did have a point.

He brushed his lips across hers once. "We'll just have to kill each other if it doesn't."

She reached around and flicked his ear.

"Ow!" He jerked his head back and glared.

"I couldn't kill you. What type of answer is that?"

He rubbed his earlobe. "Then we'll work. That hurt."

"Gippal?"

"What?"

"You're not just joking with me, are you?" Her head dropped down and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He rocked onto his heels. "I- Rikku- I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Well, you call me Cid's girl and treat me like-"

He put a finger to her lips. "You were betrothed."

She jerked her head back. "That explains nothing."

"Not five minutes and we're having our first fight." He muttered. Her eyes widened and she flushed. He ran his hands along her sides. He sighed. "I like you and I couldn't show you that because, because, you were betrothed to someone else." It was easier to push her away than to deal with it. It meant that he'd never quite moved on but there had always been a slim slight hope in his heart that things would work out.

"Oh. I'm not sure I entirely understand."

"It's dishonorable to go after another man's girl." He scowled.

"You weren't chasing me because of _honor._" She widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Guys are so strange." She muttered after a minute.

"It stops here and now. I give you fair warning." He leaned his head down.

"Good. 'Cause if it didn't, I'd seriously have to hurt you." She tilted her head back and wiggled against him.

"Are you two done yet?" Paine shouted.

"Paine." Yuna squealed. "Leave them be."

Rikku sighed.

"I promise, I'll get your braids back."

"To you."

"To me." He flashed a smile at her. "I need something to tug on."

She slapped his shoulder. "You said you would stop."

"Then I'll just fiddle with them instead." He brushed another kiss across her lips. She sighed. He smiled. "Go. Have Anikki drop you off for dinner. I'll cook."

She shuddered and disentangled herself from his arms. "I better come to supervise then."

"Hey! I've gotten better."

Rikku rolled her eyes and started to strut away. She paused and looked over her shoulder with a smile playing on her lips. "I'll be dessert."

He grinned. There was Rikku. There was his girl.

_reviews are love, love me?!_

_PS. Incomplete due to Lost and Never Founds questioning at Quite The Couple, maybe more to come._


End file.
